Dance Baby
by DatJazzGuy
Summary: Its the official mandatory dance lesson day for Isabella’s class, and she’s on the edge of her seat hoping she’ll be partnered with the acutest boy in school.


It was Valentines Day at Danville Elementary school, and every year each grade learns about a diffrent style of dancing. Most hated it, and only went along with it to get out of class. But ever since 1st grade Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has been using this one day to attempt to dance with the boy of her dreams, Phineas Flynn.

Obviously each year was just failed attempt after failed attempt. But this year, they were going to be learning about partner dancing, which means pairs were required. This was a good and a bad thing for Isabella, because she had a one in 32 chance for the dance of a lifetime. Of course first she tired to cheat the system, she tried everything from bribing the teacher, to claiming she had an allergy to boys who's name didn't start with a P.

Eventually the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang, and it was time to choose partners.

"Alright class our lessons are in an hour so I think it's about time we chose our partners!" The teacher said expecting everyone to be excited. Instead, it seemed like everyone had a little silent panic attack, which one could say counts as excitement.

_Alright Isabella this is the day I can feel it!_

"Let's begin. And the first pair is... Buford and Gretchen!"

The class all turned to look at the two, Buford looked unamused, and Gretchen seemed disappointed despite her smile.

"Next up is, Ferb and Katie!"

_Alright so far so good._

Katie celebrated silently at her desk, and Ferb just looked blank as ever.

"Next pair is, Phineas annnnnnd..."

_Wait WHAT! That was fast! Wait wait I'm not ready-_

"Iiiiiii..."

_It starts with an I? It starts with an I!_

"Iiiiiiiiving!"

_Nooooooooooooo..._

Isabella slouched and crossed her arms in defeat. A scream could be heard from the center of the room,

"I get to dance with the boy of my dreams!!" Irving annouced seemingly not noticing the whole class staring at him. When everyone turned to look at Phineas he just awkwardly smiled and shrugged.

_I call BS. I was so close that time too! Well, guess that's the end of that. Atleast it can't get much worse from here right._

"Next up, Isabella and Baljeet!"

_I stand corrected._

The class looked at Baljeet, who was shaking out of excitement. When they turned toward Isabella they saw her hands covering her face out of embarrassment.

Randomly from the corner of the class, a "Noooooooooo..." was heard. When the class turned to see who it was, they saw Ginger almost at tears.

The class finished up the rest of the pairings, and before they knew it they were on the dance floor.

"Alright everyone who's ready to dance!" The instructor yelled expecting a ginormous answer. Instead however, the room was quiet, well at least until Irving shouted "I am!" In response. Phineas was really trying his best to avoid the shame.

"Alright then let's get it started!" The instructor awkwardly said. She pressed the button on her phone, and the dance began.

Isabella and Baljeet awkwardly shifted into their positions, and they even more awkwardly started to sway to the music.

_You know I gotta give Baljeet props, hes not as bad of a dancer as I assumed he would be._

As they continued, Isabella noticed quickly that she didn't have a very good view of Phineas from where she was positioned.

_It's not like I have much to worry about. I doubt Irving's stealing Phineas from me anytime soon._

They went on for a while, and the situation grew more and more awkward. Baljeet tried to lighten the mood, "So... how about that weather we're getting, quite abnormal don't you think?"

"Jeet, it didn't work with Mishty, and it's not working with me." Isabella responded unenthusiastically.

_I don't know why I was so hyped in the first place. There was a tiny chance we'd get paired together anyways, and after all these years I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us together._

Isabella frowned as she continued to dance. After what seemed like an eternity, the instructor finally stopped the music.

"Alright you kids we have one more special surprise for you!"

_Surprise? Special?_

"We can tell by your faces that you guys didn't end up with the person you hoped."

"I did!" Irving shouted from the corner.

"No one cares!" Someone shouted from the other corner.

"Anyways... as a special treat we're going to let you guys choose your partners for the last hour of class!"

_Wait REALLY?! This could be just what I need! I still have my chance!_

"You all have one minute to find your partners!"

_Alright! I can do this! All I need to do is get to Phineas!_

She turned around and to her surprise there was a certain triangle-headed boy already there waiting for her. Isabella stopped dead in her tracks.

"So uh... this is gonna seem a bit random. But..." Phineas took a deep breath.

_This...This doesn't feel like Phineasland._

"Isabella, may I have this dance?"

She was lost for words. Her heart suddenly began to pound and she had to use all her energy to prevent herself from screaming. Isabella said the only thing that would come out of her mouth,

"Yes, Yes you may."


End file.
